


【All深深】昼颜 之二 / - Twenty Four Hours -

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Deja Vu, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 本篇主52 微12开头微12暴车副标题-00 Hour-以后52“私奔”长车一点点54提及避雷本系列12关系有些病态扭曲不是坏人可也不能说是好人只是被感情推着的普通人-不喜勿入OOC是我的真人无关上升不可-
Relationships: all深深 - Relationship, 嘉栎 - Relationship, 浩翰深海, 羿往情深
Kudos: 3





	【All深深】昼颜 之二 / - Twenty Four Hours -

-  
I've been a liar, been a thief  
-  
  
除夕之后是温暖的两个季节  
他们都似乎异常忙碌  
也是刻意的回避与躲闪  
  
他和他是本就不该相遇的两条平行线  
刻意扭曲着相交了两点  
又跑着回到了原位  
挽着各自伴生的藤蔓  
渐行渐远  
  
对于李振宁来说  
生活也不过是身上来来去去的新伤旧痕  
和野兽般撕咬着鲜血淋漓的性爱  
什么都未曾发生或改变  
  
偶尔  
只是非常偶尔的时候  
他的脑海会闪过暗室里闪着疼痛泪光的那双眼  
或是烟花明灭间他为他铺上那件衬衣的温暖  
但他对不属于自己的东西从不强求  
也并未想去争取  
便只剩淡忘  
  
他又有时会想  
自己为什么会对嘉羿有些念想  
他在越发模糊的记忆里挖出了那人和李汶翰有些相似的眉眼  
说服自己不过是因为相像  
便仿佛是找到了答案般的解脱  
  
他和管栎的关系在他的刻意下还不错  
倒也不是想从管栎那里听到什么  
只是觉得自己和管栎成了朋友  
就更加不会做出伤害朋友的举动  
  
他也是真的喜欢和管栎聊天  
和嘉羿一样  
管栎也是个温暖的人  
或许是因为年纪稍大  
总像老大哥似的关心着李振宁  
经常发些自己做的美食照片来问李振宁吃过饭没有  
邀约着他有时间来他家尝尝自己的大师级手艺  
可李振宁推脱的次数多了  
管栎也就不再请了  
每次聚会都会约在外面  
可还是时常发些自制佳肴的照片来  
说着李振宁太瘦了要多吃点  
李振宁总会回他也不知道是谁轻飘飘的那天差点被风吹走  
然后收到一张管栎戴着泳帽秀肌肉的照片回复  
说拉果瘦咯我这么强壮  
李振宁想象着管栎拖长音撒娇的语气  
乐不可支的翻倒在沙发上跺脚  
眼角笑出了泪花  
  
温柔的人总会互相吸引  
  
卑劣的  
也是  
  
然后他看着李汶翰被他的笑声吸引过来  
抽出他手中的手机翻看  
看到管栎的照片黑了脸  
删除后警告他不准再收别的男人裸着上身的照片  
  
“那我还要去游泳呢，还有公共更衣室，都是裸男，我都可喜欢了”  
李振宁看着被扔到墙角险些四分五裂的手机  
眼也不抬  
只是平静地说着  
像一片溅不起水花的落叶  
  
他最清楚怎样才能最快的激怒李汶翰  
  
脸上一阵闷痛  
眼前是一片黑色  
边缘几颗金色的星星在跳舞  
舌尖触及嘴角  
那点疼都不足以让他嘶一声  
淡淡的铁锈味在口中蔓延  
他侧着头挂起冷笑  
抬手一扇便也是响亮的一声  
他可从不肯吃亏  
  
衣服不知已经如此这般烂了多少件  
白色的布料翻着毛茶的边缘  
躺尸在锈色的地毯上  
李振宁趴在那片布料上  
头随着律动一下一下向着沙发冲撞  
腰上未愈的青痕又盖上新的  
双臀更是拍打得红肿  
  
他高声的呻吟  
生怕身后那人听不见一般的放大着快感与疼痛  
可这一切的感觉都比不过面颊的火辣  
成片燃烧  
  
最初的时候那双手也曾温柔  
他们最喜欢的是面对面的姿势  
躺在松软的被褥里  
他会紧紧环住李汶翰的背  
李汶翰会温柔得捧着他的脸  
缓缓地进入  
携着爱意的波涛  
他便会像那被海浪轻轻冲刷的贝壳  
被推着拥着滑向海洋的深处  
被温暖的洋流包裹  
前往太阳升起的方向  
那时的他以为海洋是温暖的是浩瀚的  
会永远敞开温暖的胸膛  
拥抱他这粒小小的贝壳  
  
可是他错了  
  
那天  
一贯平静的海面上翻起了汹涌的波涛  
天空里阴云密布  
那天起海水的温度变得阴晴不定  
总在深处酝酿着一场又一场风暴  
他被裹挟在乱流与旋涡之中  
贝壳渐渐失去了光亮  
光滑的边缘也在这里那里的缺了角  
  
他总以为自己在下一次风暴里就会粉身碎骨  
可又总是没有  
残破又坚固地  
甚至开始主动掀起风暴  
在龙卷的中心起舞  
  
【他们两个都病了】  
李振宁想  
  
李汶翰正捧着他的双手  
把自己的脸埋进那他的掌心  
反复叨念着  
“对不起...对不起...对不起...”  
  
李振宁脱力地侧躺在地上  
蜷缩着  
他听不到面前那人的声响  
他只想一个人安静地呆一会  
  
两人面上对称的红肿  
仿佛天造地设的宣称  
仿佛李振宁身上那些其他的痕迹  
都变成了被合理化的咎由自取  
  
“我们去散散心吧，离开这里，离开这里就好了...”  
闷闷地声音从他的掌心传来  
  
他没有回答  
  
于是就被当成了默认  
一切都已经安排好了  
  
Getaway House  
山间未知地点的木屋  
只有出发前才会得知坐标  
  
被确保了的与世隔绝  
是他们在碎片的边缘试图填充的最后一次502胶  
还没来得及合上  
一半碎片就被电话叫走了  
临时的出国安排  
  
临行前李汶翰提着行李箱站在门口  
满怀歉意的看着李振宁  
“对不起深深，我又失言了，等我回来再一起去好不好？”  
李振宁轻轻摇头  
“我先去试试，回来告诉你值不值得去。反正我假都请好了”  
“可是那边没有网，我联系不上你会担心的”  
李汶翰抓着李振宁的手腕  
皱着眉收紧五指  
“疼”  
李振宁掰开手腕上的束缚  
抬起头  
直视着李汶翰的双眼  
“你该走了，要赶不上飞机了”  
李汶翰似乎才察觉到自己又用力过了头  
收回手藏在身后  
眼神躲闪着应声  
转过身  
对着门犹豫了一下  
空着的右手握成了拳  
青筋蔓延在手背上跳动  
终于还是推门而出  
没有回头

  
-  
Been a lover, been a cheat  
-  
  
嘉羿也没想要看到  
李振宁发在朋友圈里的一串数字  
出现了一瞬  
哪怕他早已认清了他们是ONS的关系  
却还是鬼使神差的截了图  
再刷新的时候  
那串数字便消失了  
应该是不想被人看到  
可却又卑微期望着有谁能够发现的求救信号  
  
嘉羿把那串数字输进了地图  
一枚小小的pin落在了大片的绿色深处  
可他又分明记得  
在那串数字的下方  
是李汶翰刚发的机场照片  
满腹临时出差的抱怨  
  
错  
只在看见的一瞬诞生  
如果什么都没看见  
那他的心就不会跳出不规则的节律  
他的掌心也不会因为握紧了手机  
满是汗水  
  
地图上那没小小的pin  
如同一枚细小的图钉  
轻轻地  
又无法忽视地  
扎进了他的心  
落在距离都市不足两小时车程的地方  
如果他现在离去  
那么太阳落山之时也能刚好到达  
  
可厨房里正传来排骨炖汤的香气  
是他最爱的味道  
曾经  
最爱的味道  
却在吃过多次以后  
失去了心动的鲜美  
  
不该搬来的  
那天也不该去的  
不该  
不该…  
  
钢筋与水泥  
流虹与艳彩  
迷住了虔诚的心  
  
【就这一次】  
【最后一次】  
【就去看一眼】  
【万一是他想不开了呢？】  
想着曾经看到过的痕迹  
嘉羿告诉自己  
  
”栎栎，家里突然有事，我得马上回去一趟“  
”可能要一两天才能回来“  
”对不起啊“  
他从背后搂上管栎的腰  
手下的围裙还带着炉灶的热度  
【嘉羿啊嘉羿】  
【你的借口还能更蹩脚一些么】  
他唾弃着自己  
  
”啊？哦…好“  
管栎似是心不在焉  
没有听清一般  
却也应了  
没有追问  
  
他们交换了一个温热微凉的吻  
  
嘉羿匆匆塞了两件衣物  
便背上背包出了门  
  
“哗”  
辣椒下入油锅  
滋啦作响  
香辣而后焦糊  
冒起灰烟  
  
“咳咳…”  
管栎呛咳了几声  
赶忙关了火  
才拿出了一直攥在手里都有些滚烫了的手机  
屏幕解锁  
绿色的对话框  
一句句相同的问句堆叠在正中  
每月一条  
第一条来自冬至后的第一天  
最后一条来自一小时前  
“我们见一面好嘛？”  
  
管栎走到窗边  
冷风吹散了烟气的焦灰  
“好”  
[发送]  
  
  
-  
00 Hour  
Stay Ready  
-  
  
嘉羿时间算得很准  
当他停了车在徒步靠近坐标的时候  
树林里已经几乎没有光了  
  
他看到树叶缝隙里的远处  
有一处若隐若现的橘光与火光  
他在最后一棵树的背后停下  
篝火暖光照不到的阴影里  
  
篝火边的人双手抱着一个杯子  
手指紧紧贴在杯壁上  
有些冷  
手肘撑着膝盖凑近火焰  
身上披着红白相间的毛毯  
缩成小小的一团  
过了很久都一动没动  
  
火焰里像是有什么吸引他的东西  
或是上演着什么有趣的节目  
那人就那样面对着火苗  
在松木的噼啪声中沉默  
  
【走吧】  
嘉羿劝说着自己  
【他没事，走吧，回到该回的地方去】  
【那再十分钟】  
【再十分钟就走】  
他下了决定  
  
时间一分一秒地流淌着  
十分钟有些太短  
他还没看够  
却又太长  
怕自己再站下去会抬不动双腿  
  
还有六十秒  
  
一阵小风卷起少许枯叶  
在他周身打转  
火星迸溅的声音里  
他没能憋住的喷嚏响亮着打破了宁静  
  
“啊嚏！”  
太冷了  
  
“是谁？！”  
那人被惊醒  
转过头来  
双眼不知是火光的映照  
又或是别的原因  
红彤彤  
  
“是我，嘉羿”  
嘉羿举着双手从树后走出来  
“我…我就是看了数字有点好奇…我正要走啊…啊嚏!”  
嘉羿揉着通红的鼻头  
又是一声  
  
“过来烤烤火再走吧”  
李振宁神情明显放松下来  
虚弱得笑了笑  
“我还以为是山里来的棕熊呢”  
  
“有我这么可爱的棕熊吗？”  
嘉羿比了个鬼脸  
龇牙咧嘴地把五官扭做一团  
举起双手比了个熊爪的样子  
  
“是是，新新那么可爱，最多也就是颗小熊软糖”  
“什么小熊软糖？！我一点都不软！”  
“恩恩，新新不软”  
眼见着对话又拐向了奇怪的方向  
嘉羿急忙快走两步站到篝火旁  
跺着脚搓了搓手  
吸着鼻子抱怨  
“哎呀可真冷”  
  
然后两人就再没开口  


-  
01 Hour  
We do not exist in  
Any other instant  
-  
  
摇晃的火光只能照亮眼前那一小片地方  
两人的脸都藏在阴影中有些看不真切  
手和脸都被烤的有些干燥  
背后却还是微凉  
火光映出的影子拖得很长  
一站一坐分开向两边  
隔得很远  
  
啪  
有一块木头被烧得碳化  
在火里翻滚了了下来  
落在边缘  
火势小了一点  
温度降了些许  
  
李振宁把杯子放到旁边的木桩上  
起身拍了拍裤子  
“我去加一块木头”  
他走向靠近树林的黑暗  
“也挺晚的了，你快回去吧”  
声音从阴影里飘来  
夹杂在木块滑落木堆的声音里  
有些模糊失真  
  
“嗯”  
嘉羿从鼻腔里憋出一声含糊的回应  
在火堆的上方搓了搓手  
颠了颠背上的双肩背  
只有几件衣物在空挡的背包里摩擦  
  
“你没带手电吧？等等我给你拿了再走”  
李振宁抱着木块走向火边  
远离篝火的侧脸没在夜色里  
  
嘉羿飞速抬眼看了李振宁一瞬  
又低下头死死的盯着火里逐渐焦黑的木块  
“谢谢”  
含混地  
  
嘉羿的声音本就有些软  
淹没在喉咙里的声音更是听不清  
  
“嗯？”  
李振宁抬头看向嘉羿有些疑惑  
却没看清脚下黑暗中的浅坑  
身子倾斜  
怀里的木块滚落到地上  
撞进了火堆  
  
嘉羿看见李振宁的踉跄  
急忙问着“你没事吧”  
小跑了过去  
半跪在地  
伸手探向李振宁的脚踝  
  
刚被火烤暖的掌心  
就那么滚烫地覆盖上了李振宁揉着脚踝的手  
两人都像被火烫了似得  
手指微微弹开  
可没过片刻却又重新覆了上去  
  
“咳”  
嘉羿把手向下移了几厘米  
避开了李振宁微凉的手背  
“崴到了嘛？疼不疼”  
嘉羿认真的盯着被袜子遮掩着的脚踝  
这按按那捏捏  
好像很专业但其实毫无章法可言  
  
冰凉的指尖轻轻按住嘉羿作乱的手  
“我要是真的崴了脚，你这么按法还不要疼得叫出来？”  
声音仿佛就靠在嘉羿面前  
  
那么近  
  
嘉羿缓缓抬起头  
暖红的火光中  
李振宁的睫毛在眼下排成细密的阴影  
  
那么近  
  
他还看清了李振宁眼眶的红  
巩膜上血管扩张的血丝  
和眼皮轻微的浮肿  
  
他反手握住李振宁的指尖  
捂在掌心  
轻轻用力拉近  
鼻尖隐约的触碰  
而后是唇珠  
鼻息交错着吹动着对方面上的寒毛  
左右摇晃着  
找不到合适接触的角度  
  
嘉羿闻到了热可可的甜香  
又仿佛看到了李振宁唇边一点残留的可可痕  
【好想尝一口】  
他伸出舌尖  
小心翼翼地  
舔上了李振宁的唇峰  
  
是甜的  
温暖 又甜美  
他很冷  
他需要更多  
  
他的舌头撬开了柔软的唇瓣  
滑过牙齿与牙龈的交界  
终于捉住了满是可可滋味的软舌  
便狠狠吸住纠缠不休  
  
他忽然被大力地推开  
倒在布满枯叶的地上  
【还是冲动了吗？】  
  
可接着  
一双手按上了他的胸膛  
一双腿跨在了他的腰上  
可可味的软舌主动窜进了他的口中  
邀请他共舞  
  
不知是谁的舌在摩擦谁的上颚  
又不知是谁的舌在勾勒谁的唇线  
分开急促地吸了一口气  
又飞快的重新咬上对面的唇  
丰厚的下唇被夹在上下门齿间蹂躏  
不满被咬疼的闷哼  
  
腹前  
股后  
两人都被对方的硬物硌到  
这才不得不放过了对方的唇舌  
  
李振宁撑在嘉羿身上舔着嘴唇喘息  
又低头好像看见了什么好笑的东西突然笑了出来  
伸出右手探上嘉羿的头顶  
拨出一片卷曲的红叶来  
丢到一旁  
又低头在嘉羿直挺的鼻根处落下轻吻  
  
“新新真帅”  
  
嘉羿露出了一个傻笑  
比黑夜里的火堆更加明亮  
他双手环住身上人的腰  
狠狠箍住  
而后一个翻身把身份对调  
  
“深深也帅”  
  
嘉羿俯下身  
舔上了李振宁的耳后  
绷直了舌尖  
顺着乳突  
沿着胸锁乳突肌的前缘  
舔到宽大卫衣的领口  
停留在锁骨处徘徊  
  
他知道李振宁的脖子最为敏感  
他还知道李振宁最喜欢面对面进入的姿势  
不像从后面进入时会微微的颤抖  
  
加起来也不过两次的身体接触  
他却似乎知道的比他以为的还要多太多  
  
嘉羿的手从宽大毛衣的下摆滑了进去  
失去了毛衣遮盖的皮肤微微颤抖  
嘉羿火热的掌心为那片肌肤带来了几丝温度  
李振宁握住嘉羿的手腕  
把他的手继续向上送去  
停留在胸口  
“新新，摸这”  
  
嘉羿分开食指与中指  
把那粒凸起夹在二指之间  
转动着手指轻轻拈动  
指间的红粒充血胀大  
指下的人上身弹了一下  
“嗯...右边也要”  
湿漉漉的双眼有些恳求  
  
嘉羿低下头  
钻进宽大毛衣掀起的缝隙  
舌尖勾勒着棕色的乳晕  
又不时掠过小粒的顶端  
比对着左侧的揉捏  
就像是刻意的忽略  
  
嘉羿的动作被堆叠在胸口的遮挡  
李振宁看不清他到底在干什么  
只是觉得右侧有些难耐  
忍不住推了推嘉羿的头顶  
“新新…呜…就…那个…你用力点”  
  
嘉羿在这种时候总是听话的  
他右手换上拇指与食指掐着似的蹂躏起红果  
舌尖卷上另一侧  
张口包裹住周围的皮肤与肌肉  
用力的咗吸  
  
两侧同时开启的攻势  
酥麻混着一点疼痛  
让李振宁胸口发胀  
他深吸气  
腹部被负压吸引现出肋骨的边缘  
他的胸膛高高向上挺起  
要把整片胸肌都送进身上人的掌中口里  
  
“深深涨奶了嘛，要新新帮忙吗”  
纵然吸得不亦乐乎  
嘉羿还是忍不住想要抽空调戏身下的人  
“是...啊哈...涨得可...嗯...厉害了...新新帮我”  
却没想到李振宁倒是坦然接受  
挺着胸按着他的头  
倒是催促起他来  
  
嘉羿觉得这件毛衣有碍他的发挥  
便暂时停了手  
把毛衣向上推过李振宁的脖子推过头顶  
他的掌侧蹭过李振宁手臂的内侧直至指尖  
褪下的红色毛衣落在黄橙相间的叶上  
火光下满眼是秋天的颜色  
身下的他也是一样  
肌肤映着红光如同丰收时的麦浪  
眼波流淌深静如秋水  
  
嘉羿又拽过一旁的毛毯垫在毛衣上  
才重新压在李振宁光裸的半身上  
双手按上饱满的胸肌  
玩弄起红肿挺立的小粒  
  
他的舌头也未闲着  
顺着腹部的中线舔到脐周  
画了几个圈  
又转头移到侧旁  
沿着人鱼线勾画起来  
唾液在沟壑中闪烁  
偶尔不知是舔得太轻还是太重  
腹肌还会小小的抽动  
  
嘉羿觉得这种肌肉的反应很好玩  
就又来回来去的在那一片腹肌上试了又试  
才明白要舌尖轻轻刮过  
才会让那一侧的腹肌收缩  
嘉羿觉得自己真是太聪明了  
  
可能是玩得太高兴了  
手上的动作也停了  
没等嘉羿回过神来  
就已经又被推倒在了旁  
头顶就是火堆  
炽热的烘烤着  
像是下一刻头发就要烧着  
  
李振宁不高兴的压了上来  
双手撑在嘉羿头边  
两侧胸肌被用力的挤在一起都有了沟壑  
他不坏好意的用自己的下身顶了顶嘉羿的  
两指并拢轻轻地在嘉羿脸上拍了一下  
“磨蹭什么呢？又欠调教了嘛新新？”  
  
【调教】  
这两个字在嘉羿脑海中早就和那个冬至的夜晚挂了钩  
仿佛按下了开关  
记忆蜂拥而至  
被捆绑着的  
被鞭打着的  
被反复勾起又得不到满足的  
终于握上双臀把眼前人操哭的  
  
“深深...”  
嘉羿的被火光辐射着  
喉咙越发干涩  
声音低沉得仿佛不像他  
  
“嗯？”  
李振宁前后摆动着腰臀  
两人的硬物相互摩擦着  
他的双手正伸进T恤  
来回抚摸着嘉羿的胸膛  
手下的胸肌弹性十足  
坚实宽广又火热  
嘉羿的皮肤手感又很好  
光滑地紧紧裹着厚实的肌肉  
他也想起了那晚的调教  
甚至有些后悔当时自己下手为什么不更重一点  
白皙而健壮的胸膛  
染上红色鞭痕的模样  
回想起来依旧是美味异常  
  
李振宁想着  
拉下了嘉羿和自己的运动裤  
把两根坚硬的肉棒并在一起握在手中  
快速摩擦起来  
但两根在一起用单手抓又似乎有些勉强  
他拉过嘉羿的手包住自己的一起滑动  
另一只手又不得空的摸上了嘉羿的胸膛  
  
早被漫长前戏撩拨到胀痛的两人  
被熟悉与陌生手掌包裹的性器  
胸腹又或是腰被另一人热情的抚摸  
没有变成负距离的纠缠依旧火辣  
却又携着温情的暧昧  
伴着胸口酸胀的  
说不清道不明的情感  
一同迸溅而出  
混在一起  
流淌在两人交叠的手背上  
微凉  
  
李振宁趴在嘉羿身上  
两人都没管手上的粘腻  
随意蹭在了裤子上  
只是默默地相拥  
  
嘉羿把被压在身下的毯子掀起一个角  
翻起盖在李振宁光裸的背上  
  
尽管就在篝火旁  
夜风也仍是微凉  
相拥的两人如一座孤空中的浮岛  
被吹得飘摇  
只有接触着彼此的地方才是温暖的  
  
他们是彼此不该在这个时空所拥有的虚幻  
是彼此只在当下存在的真实  
  
  
-  
02 Hour  
Here in this dimension, You and I are meant to be  
-  
  
“新新我冷”  
李振宁像是睡着了  
头发在嘉羿的颈窝磨蹭  
  
嘉羿的手一下下轻抚着李振宁的侧腹  
压低了声音  
下巴压在李振宁发顶  
“那我们进屋里去吧”  
  
“我不~”  
尾音撒娇着拖长  
李振宁摸索着从身旁不远处拿了一块木头  
丢进火堆  
  
他推着嘉羿的手  
从腰侧移至臀后  
大腿压在嘉羿身上  
内侧徘徊在耻骨前方  
他闭着眼睛哼哼着  
“运动一下就不冷了”  
  
感到大腿内侧逐渐被顶起  
臀部被抓住揉搓  
李振宁悄悄睁开一只眼  
得意着向上看去  
却撞进一双笑眼  
有微光在闪动  
  
他也干脆不再藏了  
假装没有发现血液加速的流淌  
抬头咬上嘉羿的下巴  
磨了磨牙  
  
臀部马上就遭到了报复性的一拧  
虽然不疼  
可他还是用膝盖顶了顶嘉羿的囊袋  
威胁着抗议  
  
嘉羿则是握着他的臀部  
翻了个身把他压在身下作为回应  
  
半褪的运动裤被彻底扒下扔到一边  
他作乱的左腿被嘉羿抬起  
吻在膝盖内侧密集的落下  
他看见嘉羿双眼半闭  
却又向下撇着他  
像是深情却含着蔑视  
左耳的钻石耳钉在火光下摇摆  
璀璨而冷淡的光  
  
血液汹涌的向他的下半身涌去  
他最喜欢藏着危险的温柔  
  
嘉羿的吻一路向下  
李振宁大腿内侧的嫩肉被轻轻咬了一下  
挺立的阴茎却被忽略  
微凉的唇瓣接着落在了左胯的凸起  
又忽然跳到右腹的旧疤  
伤疤被吻过时触电般酥麻  
爬上脊椎传至喉腔  
背部轻颤着  
轻呼  
  
那处疤痕从未经历过如此温柔的触碰  
它一直狰狞的横在右腹前方  
李振宁总是会试图遮掩  
自觉有些丑陋  
可却在这一天被轻柔的吻过  
仿佛身上这人在乎着他的一切  
珍重着他的一切  
包括他的不完美  
  
那处疤痕被持续着亲吻舔咬  
这种陌生的触碰让他无法承受  
十数年前的伤疤  
重新被撕裂般火辣辣地烧着  
从疤痕与皮肤交界的边缘烧遍全身  
凡流经那处的血液都化为滚滚流岩  
顺着毛细血管 静脉 下腔静脉 翻滚着回归心脏  
又被泵入四肢百骸  
  
他伸手推开嘉羿的头  
却又双腿紧紧夹在嘉羿身侧  
坚挺的顶端在嘉羿的胸肌上胡乱蹭了两下  
竟就射出了白色的浓浆  
溅满了嘉羿的颈前与胸膛  
还有几滴飞到了嘉羿的下颌上  
顺着嘉羿愣怔抬起的颈前流下  
  
“深深，你怎么早...嗷！深深你为什么踹我”  
李振宁捂着脸  
抬脚推搡着嘉羿  
“回去了回去了，你快滚回家去，我不收留你了”  
  
嘉羿伸手抹走了下颌与颈前的白浆  
抓住李振宁踹在他身上的右腿  
蘸着白浆的手探进了两瓣软臀间的缝隙  
  
他压着那条右腿向李振宁的上身靠近  
右腿被折叠在李振宁胸前  
另一只腿也因为肌腱被拉伸的疼痛微微蜷曲  
他靠在李振宁的颊边  
嘴唇触碰着李振宁捂着脸的手指  
牙齿轻啃着手指的关节  
  
“是因为太喜欢新新了嘛？新新好开心啊！”  
说着  
那徘徊在李振宁臀缝里的手又不老实的按压着穴周的皮肤  
  
“喜欢个p...怎么可能喜欢你这么无赖......嗯...”  
骂声没到一半  
身后就被修长的手指破开  
有些润滑不足的干涩让李振宁哼出了声  
眉头轻皱  
  
“深深疼了嘛？”  
嘉羿舔着李振宁漏出指缝的脸颊  
含糊着问道  
钻在李振宁身体里的手却一刻未停  
直奔向记忆中的敏感点  
扣弄起来  
  
被他扣在身前与留在身侧的腿弹了一下  
又微微颤抖起来  
那条自由着的腿更是弯着膝盖隐约向侧旁倒去  
他看见李振宁还挂着白痕半软的性器  
又颤颤巍巍有了抬头的迹象  
得意地笑了笑  
手上的动作又加了几分力  
  
他果然是了解深深的  
  
不过还是太干了  
他不想弄疼深深  
  
嘉羿余光扫到了被放在一旁  
已经开始微微凝结的热可可  
  
他抽出手指  
放进可可里面沾了两下  
才又重新进入了李振宁的身体  
可可有些凉了  
比体温微低的触感  
李振宁哆嗦着咬住了自己的手指  
却又在体温焐热了液体后重新嚣张了起来  
  
“嗯......对，新新就是这...哈...”  
李振宁放下了捂着脸的手  
拉着自己的双膝  
大张着双腿指挥起  
  
嘉羿看到李振宁找回了状态  
便更加快速的抽插着手指扩张起来  
他看着李振宁漫着水光的眸子里  
自己与火焰晃动的倒影  
只觉得弥足深陷  
再没有了回头  
  
他抽出手指  
阴茎迎着张合着的后穴  
缓缓地顶了进去  
  
暖光里  
李振宁仰着头  
喉结颤抖着  
双手拉着自己的双腿  
敞开着  
迎接他的到来  
  
龟头一寸寸突破着肉壁的阻拦  
致力于把粘膜和肌肉都刻上自己的形状  
当他全部进入沦陷于温暖的包裹  
喉间不知为何一痒  
一句话未经大脑般脱口而出  
“深深我爱你”  
  
身下那双湿润眼因为惊吓而睁圆  
肠壁紧紧地收缩挤压着他的阴茎  
李振宁的嘴唇微微张开似乎想说什么  
却又合上把头转开到一边  
盯着篝火的方向  
假装什么都没听见  
  
可出了口的话既收不回来  
又更似开了闸的洪水  
他只觉得这句话才是对的  
便要一直说一直说下去  
  
“深深我爱你”  
整根抽出又缓缓地推入  
他要让身下的人感受到他的每一分每一寸  
  
“深深我爱你”  
他把自己挤在肠壁的深处  
膨大的龟头小幅度摩擦着那不甚明显的凸起  
他要让身下人明白只有自己才能给他带来这样的快感  
  
“深深我爱你”  
他加速地摆动着胯  
他要让身下的人感受到他的热情他的感情暴风雨般激烈  
  
“深深我爱你”  
他又会停下来  
浅浅的进出着让他休息  
他要让身下人明白他的温柔也是晨潮般的柔和甜蜜  
  
“够了！别说了！”  
李振宁支起上身  
双脚蹬在毯子上挪开了身  
血丝涌在眼角  
覆着角膜的水光不知是泪水还是情潮  
  
“你明不明白自己在说什么？！你现在就走...给我走”  
下睫上凝结的泪滴如同露水  
堪堪的悬着  
是他一碰就会掉落的心  
  
嘉羿握住李振宁的手指  
掰开  
一根 两根 三根 四根 五根  
他把自己的手指插进他的指缝  
一根 两根 三根 四根 五根  
他曲起手指把他的掌心握在手心  
  
“我不说了深深”  
嘉羿牵起那只手  
把手背按在胸骨左缘第四肋的间隙  
“我不知道是不是激素作祟或是一时兴起“  
“但在这一刻 在这一秒”   
“我明白我在说什么”  
  
“嘭咚”  
“嘭咚”  
“嘭咚”  
  
手背传来的震动快而平稳  
但明明不应该能感觉到的  
是幻觉  
又或许是他自己心跳的声音  
  
李振宁缓缓收紧了五指  
把嘉羿的手掌回扣进指尖  
  
“不说了就好”  
他跨坐在嘉羿跪立的腿上  
另一手扶着嘉羿的坚挺  
缓缓下沉  
从头至尾  
  
那滴悬在睫毛上的泪滴也终于被震落  
坠在他们身旁的枯叶上  
映着两人交缠的身影  
被篝火熏烤着  
飞速地  
消失了不见  
  
  
-  
03 Hour  
I have waited lifetimes to find you  
-  
  
还是有些勉强了  
  
李振宁下巴枕在嘉羿肩上  
凝视着摇曳的树影  
他被硬物狠狠地占满了后穴  
二十多厘米的长度在重力的帮助下  
被全部吃了进去  
只剩了囊袋露在外面  
尽管刚才已经被打开  
可情绪波动之下肌肉又有些回收  
  
他环着嘉羿的肩膀努力放松着  
身后的酸胀的感觉还是有些强烈  
胀到有些麻木  
以至于他没有意识到自己的后穴正在缓缓收缩着  
试图适应入侵的外物  
  
嘉羿的指尖摩挲着李振宁肩胛的下角  
头靠在李振宁耳侧  
吹了吹李振宁耳根的头发  
看着它们淘气的飞起又落下  
他享受着肉壁的按摩  
又含上了微凉的耳垂  
  
李振宁的耳垂上没有打过耳洞  
圆润而饱满  
小巧的一片含在口中  
轻轻咬两下就会连着耳廓染上红晕  
  
嘉羿总觉得这个场景很是熟悉  
他不曾需要探索就知道会是这样的结局  
  
**Déjà vu**  
  
_或许不是在这个时空_  
_但他曾经拉着他的手_  
_让他侧着头俯身靠近_  
_乖巧地把耳朵凑到他嘴边_  
_他的手指会虚抚着他的鱼际肌的表面_  
_他也会勾起一点拇指给他偷偷地回应_  
_他会笑着使坏_  
_趁着说话的间隙把风吹进他的耳蜗_  
_再用舌尖拨弄一下靠近的耳垂_  
_看着红色从耳垂绕过耳后蔓延至他的眼前_  
_他喜欢看他慌张地直起上身_  
_捂住那只耳朵左看右看_  
_再暗暗踹他一脚_  
_表达对他当众放肆的不满_  
  
左胸隐隐有些痛  
那疼痛抽动着  
沿着左臂的内侧  
拉扯着流向左手无名指的指尖  
  
【不该是这样的】  
  
胸前和他紧密相贴的人  
难道不是本就该属于他的吗？  
  
这是他尽此一生该去追寻去等待的人  
可却为什么会在这样的时刻才遇见？  
  
嘉羿想不通  
他只知道左手的无名指很痛  
比皮鞭比束缚都要更痛  
那圈下车前才摘下的戒指刻下的戒痕  
是罪恶的烙印  
是错过的证明  
是他的泪腺背叛大脑  
让眼泪掉出眼眶的因缘  
  
“深深…我好疼”  
他松开耳垂埋头在李振宁的颈窝  
泪滴落在李振宁的锁骨  
烫地李振宁耸肩微抖  
  
“怎么哭了？什么地方疼？那我们不做了好不好”  
李振宁感到有些莫名  
拍了拍嘉羿的头顶  
试图直起膝盖离开  
却因为弯折的时间过久  
脚麻着重新跌回了还未抽出的硬物上  
恰巧又蹭过了那点  
他掐着嘉羿的背哼了一声  
  
“要做”  
也不管眼泪还在流  
嘉羿带着哭腔的声音闷闷地从李振宁颈侧传来  
手也抓住了李振宁的腰  
提起  
放下  
  
“新新……啊！你怎么…….了…嗯…”  
李振宁抓着嘉羿的肩膀  
起伏间手爬上嘉羿低着的侧脸  
摸到了满手的湿润  
他手上用力想把嘉羿的脸扳向他  
可嘉羿却垂着头用力的抵抗  
  
“我…呼…我哭起来不好看…呜…你…你别看…”  
嘉羿只留给李振宁一个黑色的发顶  
头瞥向相反的方向  
眼泪大滴大滴地掉到李振宁腿上  
可腰上手上一点都没放松  
用力的向上挺着  
阴茎还越来越硬  
搅动着李振宁肠道深处的粘膜  
撞出淫靡的声响  
  
李振宁腿根颤抖着向外敞开  
腿撑不住的绷直  
脚跟搓着地上的枯叶  
沙沙得  
他只想死死地抱住嘉羿  
贴着嘉羿的胸膛  
随着本能沉浮  
  
可他还记得嘉羿在哭  
于是两只手扶住嘉羿的双颊  
更加用力的转着他的头  
  
“噗呲……哈哈哈….啊……..哈…”  
李振宁在看到的那刻有些后悔  
嘉羿哭起来不丑但有些难以形容  
平时笑起来阳光四射的嘴张着拧成波浪的形状  
眼睛红红地不停流着眼泪  
甚至人中上还有一抹反光的痕迹  
他实在是憋不住从心底涌上来的笑意  
  
结果自然是嘉羿哭得更凶了  
嘴快要咧到耳边  
抬起一只手狠狠地抹着眼泪  
抽泣着吸着鼻子  
直起身把李振宁重新压上毛毯  
“深深你…你….呜….你笑我!”  
  
眼泪还是止不住  
又滴到李振宁脸上  
落到李振宁的眼尾  
仿佛在一同哭泣  
  
“哈哈…对…嗯….对不起….哈哈哈你轻点”  
李振宁笑着把嘉羿拉向自己面前  
拇指抹开嘉羿眼下的泪痕  
脚踝勾着嘉羿的腰  
把他勾得更近  
  
“不丑…我很喜欢”   
“真…真的？”  
“又不是第一次看你哭...诶！”  
嘉羿双手压上李振宁的肩膀  
把全身的重量都通过接触的那点压进了李振宁的身体  
被眼泪浸得湿漉的脸上绽放出一朵灿烂的笑花  
“你说了喜欢！”  
  
嘉羿把自己的全部沉入李振宁的后穴  
龟头在温热的肠道深处缓缓摩挲  
两人的肉体间没有任何阻隔  
他能感到包裹着自己的每一个皱褶  
他向着李振宁的腹部按下  
让他们的结合紧一点  
再紧一点  
  
李振宁搂着嘉羿的脖子  
味蕾略过睫毛的边缘  
残余的苦涩腥咸在舌根炸开  
混着喜悦的悲伤随着泪水流进他的身体  
他的嘴唇顺着鼻尖落到嘉羿唇间  
温和的含住唇瓣上缘那圆润的弧  
他看到嘉羿眨了眨眼睛  
又有两滴泪水从眼中滑落唇角  
混进相触的唇间  
滚烫的液体渗入唇纹的缝隙  
化入这份偷来的相融  
  
嘉羿反咬住李振宁的唇瓣  
身下加速着冲锋  
李振宁的身体随着起伏向毛毯外缘滑去  
头发落到红叶上不停扫着  
  
篝火把他们交缠的身影投射到横陈的枯木  
几近融为一体黑影起起落落  
害怕没有明天便在当下尽全力撕咬的小兽  
激烈地交缠喘息  
无助地嘶吼过后  
归于静默  
  
  
-  
05 Hour  
Now that you're here  
-  
  
“啊嚏！”  
这次是李振宁  
  
嘉羿慌忙地捡起两件衣服披上  
又用沾着精斑的毛毯把李振宁裹成蚕茧  
抱着一脸嫌弃的李振宁  
挪进了橘色暖光的小屋  
  
过了一会  
嘉羿拎着一桶水出来  
“哗”  
浇灭了篝火  
  
青烟里  
他搓着手臂重新跑进了暖光  
再过了一会  
暖光熄灭  
  
只有月色 灰炭 树影   
与月光下  
落地窗内  
床上缠在一起的人影  
  
  
-  
14 Hour  
I can remind you, Of the things you've been dreamin', Times two  
-  
  
当他被穿过树叶的阳光唤醒  
身边有些空荡  
回去了嘛？  
李振宁疲惫的揉了揉眼睛  
翻了个身  
  
“咚……”  
窗边传来奇怪的声响  
大约是被风吹起的落叶  
李振宁把头埋进了枕头  
  
“咚……咚……”  
又是连续的响声  
李振宁迫不得已转向窗户的方向  
一块石头飞快地向着他的脸飞来  
“咚…”  
吓得他向后一缩  
定睛一看  
才发现昨晚篝火的余烬旁  
一个人在那兴奋的蹦着招手  
  
柔和的晨光下  
青年兴奋地跳着  
手脚并用着挥舞  
嘴大张着  
似乎在叫着什么  
  
“啊……”  
李振宁头疼地把头塞回被子里  
明确的传达出自己的拒绝  
  
门打开又合上的声音  
床铺一晃  
他被携着凉气冲来的人  
整个压在了身下  
身体连着被子被人揽进怀里  
腿也被钳住磨磨蹭蹭  
  
**Another Déjà vu**  
  
_仿佛曾经历过_  
_在一个醒不来的早晨_  
_温暖的身躯从身后包裹_  
_大腿蜷曲在他的腿后_  
_滚烫的鼻息拂在他的颈根_  
_那时他们大约还不熟_  
_他被这个举动吓得瞪大了眼想要起身_  
_却被身后人紧紧地束缚_  
_终是忍不住陷入这份温暖_  
_再次沉沉的睡去_  
_在厚重窗帘遮掩着的角落_  
  
有人掀开了他的被子  
脸被罩进晨光  
映过薄薄的眼睑  
满目的红  
这颜色有些刺目  
他打了个哈欠  
微不可见的泪滴划过眼角  
渗入棉布的纹理  
  
“深深，深深，起床啦！我们去爬山吧！”  
嘉羿的手不安分地在李振宁腹部徘徊  
在本就容易激动的早晨  
性器差点就要起立敬礼  
  
李振宁挣扎着挥开扰人清梦的手  
“嗯嗯好”的应着  
又打了一个哈欠  
呆呆的坐直在床中  
抓了一把头发  
【等等...爬山？】  
他脖子僵硬的转了90度  
又转回了90度  
“砰”  
仰面朝天重新砸回床上  
合上了眼  
“我不去”  
他拒绝和年下而精力充沛的弟弟同流合污  
并难得的念起了年上哥哥的好  
  
“深深”  
嘉羿坚持不懈地晃着他的肩膀  
“去嘛，不爬很久，我有东西想给你看！”  
“深深...深深...”  
李振宁的肩膀被晃成了拨浪鼓  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊！我去我去，别晃了！”  
李振宁双手遮着脸  
在床上滚了半圈  
拱起了屁股  
像一条艰难前行的毛毛虫  
才重新慢慢地坐起身来  
  
但他忘了自己身上没有穿衣服  
被子也早被人掀开了  
浑圆的臀部毫无防备的拱起在阳光里  
臀缝被阴影半遮半掩  
犹抱琵琶半遮面似的招着手  
  
嘉羿眯起眼  
手攀爬上李振宁的肩头  
暗示着向下挪动  
“要么我们不去爬山了就在这...”  
  
李振宁拍开不怀好意的手  
揉着腰滑向床位  
那还不如爬山  
他愤恨地扫了一眼某人又鼓起了一坨的运动裤  
拖着腿走进洗手间  
  
嘉羿盯着自己被拍开的左手  
愣怔了几秒  
又偷偷笑了  
他听着洗手间传来的水声  
看被风卷起的黄叶打着旋  
【等看到惊喜，不知道他会是什么样的表情呢】  
  
当被冷风糊了一脸  
李振宁紧了紧卫衣帽子的系绳  
才后知后觉的再次后悔起来  
他宁可被按在床上翻来覆去  
也不想被拽着走上上山的路  
  
他无精打采的跟在嘉羿身后  
靴子陷在叶层里深一脚浅一脚  
他伸了伸手想去拽嘉羿的衣角  
又觉得有些丢人  
便把指尖重新缩回了袖口  
  
Trail难度倒不是很大  
平缓着上升  
只是叶子落得有些厚  
走的人似乎不多  
大约是非休息日的缘故  
  
李振宁走着走着便困得有些走神  
脚下被藏在叶子里的树根一拌  
眼看就要头朝下栽进叶子里  
好在被嘉羿及时拽住  
稳住了平衡  
  
“来深深我拉着你，马上就到了”  
李振宁对嘉羿的马上嗤之以鼻  
十几分钟前他就那么说过  
昨晚他腿酸到不行问他还要多久的时候他也这么说过  
  
不过他还是伸手握住了嘉羿伸来的手  
抓住了其中的三根  
食指中指和无名指  
好握  
  
他不过是不想十指相扣  
不名正言顺紧扣的双手  
不该在沐浴白日的阳光  
却又舍不得那几寸皮肤的相触  
  
他们一前一后安静地走着  
跨过泥土碎石枯叶与树根  
磕磕绊绊  
他们中间是两条手臂的距离  
靠着三根手指拉长的维系  
主动权都在李振宁的手里  
只要他松手这条蛛丝就能断掉  
手心微微的汗意有些打滑  
于是他紧了紧握着嘉羿的左手的他的右手  
  
“到了到了！”  
嘉羿忽然跑了起来  
曲起手指把李振宁的指尖包进左手掌心  
牢牢地扣着  
拉着他  
穿过树干的间隙  
  
红黄绿的树叶从他们颊边掠过  
抖落晨雾凝成的露水  
在他们身后下起小雨  
把他们和雨外的世界隔开  
  
他们的脚步停在几块大石的边缘  
大石的另一头是一泊清澈见底的湖  
湖不大也不小  
大约可以被称为一个中等湖  
湖面光滑如镜  
倒映着湖另一边的山影  
已经变红的、已经变黄的、和尚未变色的树木交错  
在湖心印下实影  
远处隐约有几个船坞  
不过也没见船或是独木舟  
  
嘉羿把李振宁按着坐到石头上  
接着二话不说就开始脱起了自己的衣服  
李振宁还没来得及阻止  
他就已经脱光了上衣  
胸肌和八块腹肌裸露在寒风里颤抖  
  
“你在干嘛啊？！”  
李振宁捡起石头旁边的衣服向嘉羿身上披  
才披上一件挡个肩膀  
嘉羿就已经连裤子都脱了下来  
浑身上下只剩一条短裤  
  
“给你惊喜啊！”  
嘉羿光着身子向李振宁走来  
李振宁仰着身子往后躲  
就差要大喊一声你耍流氓  
这是什么惊喜分明就是惊吓  
  
嘉羿接着越过了李振宁身旁的石头  
双脚踩进冰凉的湖水  
浑身打了个哆嗦  
看他活动着肩膀继续向水深处走去  
李振宁赶忙拉住他的手臂  
向回拽  
“嘉羿你发什么疯？”  
  
“深深不是想看我游泳吗？”  
“我什么时候说...”  
  
_“你擅长什么项目？”_  
_“游泳”_  
_“游泳一定要见到你噢~”_  
_“好！”_  
  
他愣怔地松开了手  
这个对话在此生  
定然未曾发生  
陌生却又如此熟悉  
属于又不属于他们的记忆  
  
入水的声音  
哗哗拨开水流的声音  
健壮的臂膀在水中现  
波纹击碎了树影  
  
嘉羿冻僵了的嘴唇发着白哆嗦  
笑开八颗白牙  
在三米外向他挥着手  
黑发湿漉漉的贴在额间  
【帅不帅】  
口型仿佛在说  
  
李振宁几步走进湖里  
冰凉的湖水湿透了鞋袜  
他皱了皱眉  
又继续向嘉羿走着  
嘉羿急忙从水中站起来迎着他走来  
“深深你在干什么啊？快回去！”  
  
两人相距不远  
几步就走成了面对面  
李振宁定定地看着嘉羿的脸  
浓密的剑眉  
太阳的暖瞳  
直挺的鼻梁  
发紫的唇瓣  
微翘的下巴  
  
他踮起脚尖  
环住嘉羿滴着水冰凉的肩膀  
仰起头  
贴上嘉羿颤抖着的双唇  
  
嘉羿睁大了眼睛  
感到下唇被狠狠地咬了一口  
接着便是铁锈的滋味  
他看到李振宁近在咫尺的脸上  
睫毛不住地颤抖  
眼尾溢出红晕  
没有泪

他们就这样傻傻地站在湖里  
膝盖以下全部浸在水中  
一个人浑身赤裸短裤近乎透明  
一个人被蔓延的水渍浸湿黑裤  
探着上身将赤裸的他拥在怀中

那是新生的阿弗洛狄忒  
迷惘在塞浦路斯的岸边  
西风吹来了玫瑰花雨  
珀耳塞福涅将他拥住

寒冬跳出烈日  
秋风化为春流  
落叶凝结红果  
枯枝抽发新芽

李振宁抬腿跳出水面  
湿哒哒的裤子环上嘉羿的腰  
滴答滴答地落着水

嘉羿托住李振宁的双臀  
向前走了两步到湖边  
把李振宁放在石头上  
隔着他湿透的长裤  
从臀后摸到脚踝  
脱掉鞋袜扔到一旁的草坪

李振宁把腿从嘉羿手里抽回  
坐起身  
抬腰脚踩着踢掉了沉重的长裤  
把嘉羿困在双腿之间  
环住了嘉羿的腰

他上目线瞄了嘉羿一眼  
张嘴啃上了眼前的腹肌  
舌尖探进肚脐的凹陷打着转  
又沿着腹中线上舔着沿路的水珠  
停在胸肌的边缘  
在左胸肌的下方用力吮吸  
留下一个赤红的圆斑

嘉羿湿透的短裤被赤铁顶起  
杵在李振宁胸前  
李振宁的手勾上短裤的边缘  
一边缓缓下拉  
一边又重新舔上腹肌间深陷的沟壑  
舔到下腹  
低头衔住仍带着湖水凉意的龟头

李振宁一点点含住龟头然后是一半的茎身  
双手拇指陷入嘉羿人鱼线的边缘  
摇晃着头  
津津有味的又吸又舔  
下身也支起了帐篷

嘉羿的阴茎逐渐撑满李振宁的嘴  
可身前的温暖更显得身上寒冷  
嘉羿揉了揉李振宁的发顶示意他松口  
李振宁会意的离开  
转身从石头上拿了嘉羿的白色卫衣  
催促着递给他  
嘉羿接过衣服披在肩上随意打了个结  
就弯下腰单腿跪在李振宁双腿之间

来不及停歇  
嘉羿的膝盖蹭着李振宁的阴茎  
双手捧起李振宁的脸  
在眉心落下一吻后  
就把李振宁推倒在石面  
掰开他的双腿  
还带着李振宁唾液的头部便向穴口撞去

这是他们之间第一次没有耐心前戏或润滑  
胀满胸腔流淌过全身的不知名的情绪急需宣泄的出口  
好在他们身上都还有未干的水渍  
虽说微凉却也还是润滑着

随着嘉羿一次次浅浅地顶入与抽出  
从顶端到全部的龟头  
逐渐在暗红的肠道中隐没再现出

李振宁咬着自己的衣袖  
隐忍着却把双腿分得更开了  
他不需要出声  
嘉羿便收到了他的信号  
【快一点】  
【进来】

2厘米  
5厘米  
10厘米  
20厘米  
身体的重叠越来越深  
直到不能再深

然后便是猛烈的撞击  
没有什么九浅一深九深一浅的花样  
嘉羿只是把李振宁的双腿架在自己肩头  
拉着拽着用力地进入  
用尽全身的力气  
想把自己揉进他的身体

李振宁咬着衣服发出闷哼  
挡在面前的手攥成拳又张开  
仿佛只有反复扣抓着自己才能发泄体内的麻痒  
他的另一只手想去安抚自己的阴茎  
握上动了两下却又松开  
伸手去抓嘉羿的大腿  
向自己的方向按  
只想他再进来一些

嘉羿把李振宁的双腿并到一起扛在右肩  
本就紧致的肠壁越发紧绷  
粗壮的茎身在缩窄的入口来回摩擦  
通红的皮肤被翻出些许  
又被重新捅了回去  
阴囊有力的拍打在紧致的臀瓣上  
只恨不得也能挤进温柔乡

平日里野外的交欢总是额外带了一层刺激  
毕竟不是真正无人的荒郊野岭  
更何况在这偷来的时间

可被情感携着肉欲包裹的两人却被屏蔽了对外界的感知  
眼中心中只有和自己肌肤相触身体相交的彼此

不远处有着沙沙接近的脚步  
然后在离他们不远处停下  
换做铅笔摩擦纸面的沙沙声  
他们也毫无所觉

李振宁翻身跪在石面上  
并拢双腿  
嘉羿把他夹在腿间  
双腿分跪在两侧  
阴茎破开微肿的穴口  
再次撞了进去

嘉羿的手探进卫衣下摆  
握住李振宁的窄腰  
双手拇指掐进腰窝  
按着他的上身向后撞

李振宁双肘撑着石面  
失了遮掩的嘴唇呻吟出声  
“新新…新新…”  
隐约的哭腔  
他被嘉羿的手冻得哆嗦  
却塌着腰翘着臀  
配合着向后摇摆

前列腺过度的摩擦  
体内都有些酸胀  
可李振宁努力的忍着  
想和体内那人共同释放的愿望分外强烈

“新新…你堵住我…呜…一起…”  
嘉羿闻言按住了李振宁性器的顶端  
双眼激得通红  
他感到李振宁肠道不停地收缩  
像是故意的又像是控制不住  
他感到自己的下身搏动越发剧烈  
被李振宁主动地套弄不断刺激着

嘉羿飞快地抽动了几下  
松开了束缚李振宁性器的手  
掐着李振宁蜜色的臀瓣  
阴茎抵到李振宁肠道的最深处

李振宁的身前与身后同时被白色的暖流冲刷  
一股一股地喷射  
他的头坠到手臂上  
紧闭着双眼  
软下身体喘息

嘉羿抱着他侧倒  
滚落到草丛中  
双臂在他身前交叉  
仿佛束缚的锁  
永远都不想打开的锁

不远处的树林间传来了沙沙声  
两人这时紧张得抬头  
看见一只松鼠抱着榛子跃上一旁的树干  
这才放下心来

在他们看不见的树后  
一个人合上本子  
放轻了脚步  
缓缓离开

  
-  
20 Hour  
I promise you  
-

胡闹的结果就是感冒  
两个人穿着湿冷的衣服回到木屋后  
就不停打着喷嚏

于是一直在浴缸里泡着热水  
尽管赤裸相对也再没了兴致  
只是指着对方红彤彤的鼻头  
相互嘲笑

现下又正无精打采地一起缩在被子里  
赏着窗外错落地秋色  
晒着午后暖阳

在体力不支地昏睡过去以前  
李振宁隐约又听见了一句

“我爱你”

  
-  
24 Hour  
If you just give me 24  
All I need is 24 hours  
I promise you'll want plenty more  
You'll probably be with it forever  
-  
  
李振宁趴在床上  
哼着歌  
百无聊赖的开了手机  
手机居然还有一格信号  
  
一分钟内  
手机屏幕上就堆满了一条条来自管栎的信息  
字里行间写满了慌张  
  
「振宁我也  
我出轨了  
振宁我该怎么办  
那本来只是个意外  
振宁…」  
  
「我又和他上床了」  
  
李振宁知道管栎还有个他  
曾经几次无意间提及  
管栎的眼里总是忧伤  
又有眷恋  
像是每个人面对自己被迫分离的初恋  
是道经年不愈的疮  
埋藏在心底  
一碰就会迸开  
鲜血飞溅  
理智都会被吞噬殆尽  
  
「我们都需要偶尔放松一下不是么」  
「放松过才能更好的和他们相处」  
「他们不需要知道」  
李振宁发完这三句话  
便长长的按着手机侧边  
直到屏幕全黑  
  
嘉羿正端着咖啡走到床边  
黑色屏幕的反光中  
只有他们两人  
与被夕阳映红的屋顶松散的落叶  
他接过咖啡放到床头  
在白烟与复杂的水果芬芳中  
拉下嘉羿的脖颈  
  
他笑着自己私心的卑劣  
陷在蓬松的羽枕中  
扣紧了不属于他的双手  
闭上了双眼  
  
【这样我们就是同谋了】  
【管栎】  
  
【那我是不是也就能够回应】  
【那句】  
【或许只存在于当下的】

【我爱你】  


-  
Hope you were ready for this type of love  
-  
  
  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 小节副标题来自   
*「River」- Eminem Ft. Ed Sheeran  
**「Stay Ready」- Rene Aiko Ft. Flowless Real Talk


End file.
